I'll Be Your Mommy, If You'll Be My Daddy
by blackwitch333
Summary: Dr. Thredson/OC. A broken and battered girl is taken to Briarcliff and takes an interest in Dr. Oliver Thredson. And he takes a keen interest in her. Will he share his secret? Is she the one for him? Or will she be like all the others that have disappointed him? Somehow he believes the former.


_**I'll Be Your Mommy, If You'll Be My Daddy**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Welcome To Briarcliff**_

_**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT IS COPYRIGHTED!**_

* * *

><p>The creaking of wheels greeted her as she dragged her heavy eyelids open. Not that it did much good, everything around her was blurry anyways. There were voices echoing around her, but they were so distorted she couldn't make them out. They seemed to slur into other noises, just like the blobs of white seemed to blur together. The next thing she became aware of was the thing she was laying on. It was stiff, and not very comfortable. She tried to move her arm but to her drugged horror it wouldn't move.<p>

It was tied to what she was laying on, along with her other arm and both her legs!

She was trapped!

Her breathing began to pick up, her eyes darted frantically about her and she began to whimper. She was frightened. What was happening? Where the _hell _was she?

Suddenly one of the white blobs came closer to her, stretching what seemed to be a hand. Seeing it, she whimpered louder but didn't recoil away from the touch. The foreign appendage made contact with her forehead, stroking her hair back gently. As the blob came closer, she could make out vague details of its face. Dark brown hair was coiffed on his head -for now that it was closer she could see it was a him- and there were thick black-rimmed glasses over his eyes. She came to a sudden jolting stop and she cried out in muted fear. The hand let some of her tresses pass through his fingers as he made comforting and soft noises to soothe her. He was so kind to her, he didn't seem to want to hurt her. At least she hoped not.

Suddenly she saw something on the kind man's face move -he was speaking.

"Shhh, please calm down now Ms. Laskaris. Everything's alright. You're safe. We're here to help you."

Help her? Why would this kind man want to help her? Daddy always said she was worthless and didn't deserve anything but pain. And wasn't she being a bad girl?

Suddenly, everything came back in a rush. Her name was Selene, and she always disappointed her Daddy, always made him hurt her. It wasn't Daddy's fault, it was just Selene was a bad girl. And bad girls need to be punished. She paled, _Oh God, _Selene thought. _I hit Daddy...he was so angry with me...I was horrid. Bad Selene! Bad, awful, wretched girl, you made Daddy hate you! That's why he's not here. He doesn't want you anymore! You crossed the last line._

Tears streamed down her face as she absorbed that fact and she selfishly nuzzled into the hand, which had moved to her cheek sometime during her reverie. Her voice croaked out, dry and sore from not talking in a long while, "...Daddy h-hates me!"

The kind man kept shushing her and wiping away her tears, his thick dark brows drawing together in a confused frown of concern. His soothing baritone voice crooned in front of her, "What would make you think your father hate's you? Why would you think that?"

She opened her eyes at that, and was caught in his eyes. Such beautiful eyes; swirling pools of sweet chocolate. So dark and warm and safe. She felt so safe with this man. She never felt safe with any man, especially her Daddy...maybe...maybe this man could make her better. So that Daddy would love her again. Yes, if she felt more secure, then she wouldn't make as many mistakes and Daddy wouldn't have to be so disappointed and angry with her. But she noticed something else in his eyes as well: sadness and loneliness. This man had such sweet yet sad eyes. That can't be right. This man is so kind, why would he be sad and lonely?

She smiled sadly through her tears, forgetting his question and feeling an overwhelming need to return the comfort he gave her, and said, "Please don't be sad...Kind people like you shouldn't be so sad. You deserve better." Feeling very sleepy, no doubt something they gave her, she yawned and smiled again at him, this time a bit dazed. "Nighty night mister...I'm gonna sleep now..." And she was out like a light.

* * *

><p>Dr. Oliver Thredson was frozen next to the girl on the gurney. Her words before she passed out from the sedative struck him to his core. This girl didn't even know him yet and she already offered him comfort, because she thought he was sad? He was absolutely astounded. Stepping even closer to her bedside, he let his hand wander to her soft hair as he took in her appearance.<p>

Silky, mahogany brown locks cascaded over the head of the medical gurney, her milky pale skin was marred by contusions and cuts -which he still felt enraged over, by the way- and her warm, innocent dark brown eyes were now hidden to him by delicate eyelids ending in her lusciously dark lashes. The eyelashes casted a soft shadow on her high cheekbones with the flickering fluorescent lighting, her face was thin and gaunt as the rest of her, likely from neglect and starvation. She had a small button nose, which made his mouth curl into a half-smile. All in all, besides how thin she was, she looked so adorable and innocent. She looked so precious lying on that gurney. He would definitely keep an eye on her during her stay here in Briarcliff.

She had been brought -no- _dragged _in like a sack of trash by that no good father of hers. All battered and bruised, she was in a petrified state of shock as she was dragged across the ground by the back of her shirt. Her father had come in shouting about how he was tired of her waste and wouldn't have it in his house any longer. That she was insane for hitting him and that because of it, he was putting her in the "loony bin" as he called it. Of course once the admittance papers were signed, the Monsignor had the brute escorted to the police station. Dr. Thredson decided then and there he would be her doctor. He would help this poor soul. She didn't deserve such treatment, and even if she did, he did not know what her past crimes were so he would not judge her.

Nodding to himself he picked up her file that had been filled out during her surgery -the bastard had caused some heavy internal bleeding with his cruelty- and took a glance at the top where her picture was.

_**Patient Name: Selene Gaia Laskaris  
>Age: 25<br>Date of Birth: July 17th, 1940**__**Parents: Mother- Fiona Jacquelyn Laskaris nee Andrews (deceased), Father- Dmitri Christopher Laskaris  
>Age: Mother- 28 (At time of death), Father- 49<strong>_

_**Mother's Cause of Death: Ovarian CA, stage 4  
>Date of Death: December 14th, 1948<strong>_

Dr. Oliver Thredson smiled to himself as he looked at the first few lines on the first page of the file, then he looked at the sleeping woman with it still on his face. Yes he would keep an eye on her. He _would _be her doctor.

And the doctor somehow always got his way in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Read and review I have many plans for this story. Flames will be reported but constructive criticism is appreciated.<strong>

**Until next time c:**


End file.
